How He Feels
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Frank never felt close with any of the demigods on the Argo II, and when he is feeling down one night, help comes from someone he never expected it to come from. Frank-centric. Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey, this is an edit of the first version I put up. I added an author's note and cleaned up some grammar.**

**So, this is set on the Argo II, somewhere mid-MoA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Frank can't help it when he walks in on them.

And it's not like he actually walked in on anything (gods, he wasn't even the only person in the freaking room) but he still felt… a little weird.

He wasn't exactly used to public displays of affection (Romans weren't very big on PDA) and he didn't really know how to proceed without revealing how much it… affected him.

Suddenly, Piper laughed softly. She was watching Frank with a big smile on her face like she knew exactly what he was thinking; which he didn't doubt, especially since Piper was a child of Aphrodite/Venus and she knew stuff like that.

Jason looked up from a map he was studying when he heard her laughing. They were sitting really close, and they were holding hands. Frank felt a twinge of jealousy, but not for Piper (he had Hazel) and really not for Jason (he didn't swing that way; he had Hazel!) but he was kind of jealous that the only other_ Roman_ on the ship besides himself and Hazel was turning… well, Greek. Sure, Percy was a great praetor and a great friend, but deep down, Frank wanted another Roman on this quest. He missed it. He missed Camp.

And it _sure _didn't help that Hazel was being distant lately. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her. Gods, he couldn't remember the last time they had _held hands. _He knew she was having issues coping with the whole Leo/Sammy episode, and he knew that she still loved him, but that didn't make him any less frustrated about it.

So Frank reasoned that his feelings were natural when he saw them.

Percy and Annabeth were on the couch together in the living room. Percy was sprawled out across the couch with Annabeth on top of his chest. She had her head tucked under his chin and one of her hands was clutching the material of his shirt like she wouldn't ever let go. He had an arm wrapped around her waist protectively, holding her to him. His other hand was threaded in her hair. Their legs were tangled together and their eyes were closed, and Frank could absolutely swear that they were dreaming the exact same thing because they would smile in their sleep at the same time, and their breathing was timed exactly right to match each other, and-

Frank tried not to turn red. He was so jealous, he was trembling and it was his luck he would turn into some vicious, needy animal so he could storm up to Hazel and pull her close and kiss her and-

His vision hazed and took on a familiar red tint that scared Frank more than anything else.

Percy had warned him once. He told Frank that he knew several Ares kids back at Camp Half Blood, and he knew that they could be dangerous and violent, but they were nothing like the Romans. All Romans were naturally violent, but as a son of Mars, Frank could become one of the most vicious, violent people if the right emotions fueled him.

Jealousy was a completely violent trigger for children of Mars.

Piper whimpered suddenly, and Frank broke out of his angry state of mind. How could he even be thinking stuff like this? He knew Percy. He knew that if anyone deserved to love somebody like that it was Percy.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he looked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Piper studied Frank like she was trying to figure him out. The two hadn't really ever talked to each other, but Frank knew that Piper was nice to everyone until you messed with somebody she loved. He heard she could be a real problem if that happened.

Frank pleaded her with his eyes to not tell Jason what he had been thinking about. All he needed was more embarrassing material for people to use to make fun of him.

She looked back to Jason and smiled, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "If something is wrong you can tell me so I-"

Frank watched as Piper leaned over to him and placed a few kisses on his jaw, "Mmm. I'm fine. Finish with the maps. I want to show you something later."

Jason's eyes darkened and a smug smile grew on his face. "You do?"

"Mmmhmm." She hummed, kissing his cheek.

Jason looked back down as Piper leaned back into her seat, but he seemed a little flustered.

Frank couldn't help it anymore. He thought about turning into some kind of bird and flying around for a little while just to get away from… all of this.

He shot one last look at Percy and Annabeth curled up together on the couch, and he forced a smile so Jason wouldn't think anything was wrong before he started to turn away.

"Frank, you can sit in here with us." Jason spoke softly, trying not to wake up Annabeth and Percy. "I could use some help with these maps."

He needed an excuse. Fast. "Actually, I need to find Hazel." A lie. Right now, he didn't even want to see her.

"Well, okay. I guess we'll see you later." Jason said. His eyes were narrowed, and he knew Frank was lying, but he didn't say anything about it.

Frank turned on his heels and ran out.

"I know what you were thinking."

Frank looked over his shoulder to see Piper standing with her hands on her hips. He couldn't really read her expression, but he thought that it didn't look good.

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the sky. They were flying somewhere over America, but he couldn't tell where.

Since he had left the rest hall, his anger had turned to sadness. He couldn't believe he had acted like that and got so upset…

Gods, he didn't even really know why he had been so upset. He should have been happy that Percy and Annabeth were getting to spend some time together. Frank knew that they deserved it.

He jumped when somebody put their arm around his shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Piper said as she joined him.

"How? You have Jason." Frank said.

"And you have Hazel." Piper reminded him. "But that doesn't mean that I don't get jealous when I look at Percy and Annabeth. I know that's what you were thinking; it's an Aphrodite thing."

Frank shrugged. It was better than any of the Mars things. All he got was extreme emotional issues and a gigantic, muscled body.

"I know that you and Hazel haven't been… working out lately." Piper said.

He got defensive all of a sudden. It wasn't his fault! "She's just been stressed. We're still together."

"I know." Piper laughed suddenly. "This conversation makes me sound like I know everything."

"About this stuff, you probably do." Frank grumbled.

Piper became more serious, "I get jealous too. When I look at them, I mean."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Percy and Annabeth have something that Jason and I don't. They have history. They were best friends for four years before they ever started dating. The way they look at each other and talk to each other would make my _mother_ jealous. They're soul mates." Piper said.

"Soul mates? You believe in that stuff?" Frank asked. Sure, the concept seemed cool to Frank, but maybe a little too far-fetched for him.

Piper rolled her eyes and squeezed his side, "My mother is the goddess of love. Of course I believe that stuff. Percy and Annabeth didn't just meet and fall in love on accident like Jason and I did, or like you and Hazel did. For them, it was fate. They were meant to be. If their paths hadn't crossed years ago like they did, they would have met somewhere else and gotten together some other way."

Frank gulped, "So are you saying that Hazel and I aren't meant to be together?"

"I see bonds between people, Frank. Percy and Annabeth have a bond that is so strong, I have doubts that death could break it. Gods forbid if one of them dies, the other wouldn't move on to someone else. The bond they have is unbreakable. You and Hazel, you guys do have a strong bond, I can see it. And you guys are together, and you love each other. Frank, don't let the bond that Percy and Annabeth have distract you from Hazel. I don't let their bond distract me from Jason. It's taken me a long time to realize it, but they both deserve it. Percy wouldn't be Percy if he didn't have Annabeth, and Annabeth wouldn't be Annabeth if she didn't have Percy." Piper said. "Just don't let Hazel go because things aren't going as well with you guys as they are for Percy and Annabeth. Hazel loves you."

Frank nodded. Piper had managed to make him realize that all of his feelings about jealousy were irrational. He _did_ have Hazel. And what they had was just as good as what Percy and Annabeth had. In Frank's mind, they _were _soul mates.

Frank smiled for the first time that day. Piper was right. He wrapped one of his arms awkwardly around her and tried not to blush.

"Thanks, Piper." He said.

She bumped his hip with hers and smiled at him, "No problem, Frank. I have a feeling we could be besties."

"Besties?" He asked.

"Best friends!" Piper said. "I've never really talked to you before."

Frank laughed slightly, "I haven't actually talked to you either. It was nice. I think we totally are besties."

"You know what this means." Piper said mischievously.

Frank got the feeling that he should be worried, but he was still smiling. "What?"

"We have to do the handshake."

So they made up a ridiculously long handshake with exploding sound effects and a gigantic hug at the end.

He whispered in her ear, "Thanks again, besty."

"Absolutely. You know where to find me when you need me again." Piper said.

As soon as he was loosening his grip, he heard, "_Piper?"_

Frank was about to panic, but Piper winked at him and spun out of his arms toward Jason.

"Hey, Sparky!" Piper said excitedly. "You done with those maps?"

Jason had his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, but when he looked at Piper and saw the look that was filled with love she was giving him, his aggressive stance melted. "Umm, can you tell me what you were doing? I got worried when you didn't come back after a few minutes."

"I was hanging out with my new besty! He needed some help! You caught the end of our new handshake. You want to see it?" Piper said.

"Your new _what?" _Jason asked.

If Frank wasn't about to start shaking in fear, he might have laughed. Here he was caught hugging Jason Grace's girlfriend. And Jason Grace didn't look too happy about it.

Frank did start laughing. After a few seconds, Piper joined him and they just stood there and laughed and laughed.

He didn't know when he was going to catch a break, but he knew that he had a family with these demigods on the Argo II.

And it was great.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
